


Don't leave

by SnowKnightDreamer



Series: Pregame lovers [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Its almost midnight and I need pregame fluff, M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKnightDreamer/pseuds/SnowKnightDreamer
Summary: An argument between the two leads to Saihara remembering why he loves the show so dearly.





	Don't leave

The argument had started with Saihara purchasing an overpriced figure of a character from Danganronpa. Kokichi found out and got upset. Saihara eventually got upset and started to argue with him.  
"Why would buy a figure that expensive?! It isn't necessary!!"  
"It isn't necessary to you!! It's important to me!! You wouldn't even understand!!!"  
Kokichi groaned and walked away.  
Saihara..didn't know why but...a surge of panic began to fill him.      
This...didn't make Kokichi...too mad...right? What if Kokichi was really mad this time...? Was...he going to leave? His beloved Kokichi wouldn't leave...right?  
Saihara felt his throat tighten. Kokichi...wouldn't leave....he knew how Saihara felt about that...He was....so use to people leaving him.  
All his friends...his parents...everyone left...  
The only thing that stayed....was Danganronpa. Danganronpa never left Saihara. Danganronpa always stayed by his side. Danganronpa...never left.  
Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never left. Danganronpa never-  
Saihara came to his senses when he felt two arms wrap around him.  
"...I'm mad, but I won't leave you because of it. It's going to be ok...Shuuichi."  
He had barely noticed that there was tears streaming down his face. His breathing had gotten irregular..  
Saihara bit back a sob and hugged Kokichi tightly.  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry.... I'm sorry...I'm sorry....please don't leave..."  
Kokichi buried his face into Saihara's chest.  
"It's ok. I won't leave. No matter what Shuuichi, I'll always be by your side."  
"Do you promise..?"  
"I promise."


End file.
